


Is this a matter of trust?

by Imamessbutjustpretendimfine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, Thisismyfirstfic, alpha!kageyama, illaddnorelater, omega!hinata, secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imamessbutjustpretendimfine/pseuds/Imamessbutjustpretendimfine
Summary: Hinata is struggling with keeping his secondary gender a secret from his team mates. And his feelings for Kageyama. He hates lying but what else can he do?





	1. The set up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I don't really know what I'm doing- I also haven't proofread it so I know some of it doesn't make sense.

Kageyama tobio being an alpha was completely and utterly predictable. He was tall, with a stoic, slightly grumpy, expression, he had an large and very prominent egotistical side. He was exactly what alphas were meant to be like.

Hinata shouyou on the other hand was always unpredictable. He had presented as an omega at the age of thirteen and it had surprised everyone. Omegas only made up ten percent of the population to begi with but of that ten percent it was 1 in one hundred thousand were male. It was rare to say the least. Most people didn't have a view of what a male omega should be like because it was rare to know them, which in a way was the way Hinata liked it.

Despite the not being a way he was suppose to look to fit the role of omega that didn't stop the barrage of sexual rumours that surrounded male omegas. They were meant to beautiful and irresistible and amazing at sex. He really didn't know about that. After presenting his parents decided it was best for his safety to keep it under wraps, and if he was honest he thought it was a good job too.  
He was an air head and was extremely innocent but he knew what happened to male omegas in particular. They were a target to anyone.

That was part of the reason he'd joined karasuno. Mostly because he want Ed to go to the same school as the Little Giant and because it was out of the way. Most people didn't know him and that meant he could make sure that no one knew. There was also the fact that karasuno had a fair number of betas on their volley team and considering he was pretending to be scentless it gave him a better chance of joining the team. 

When he had joined karasuno a volley club he had introduced himself as scentless but other than that he didn't talk about his secondary gender. No one really brought it up either, probably just because he never talked about it and they didn't want to overstep any boundaries. There were a few times where it had been brought up and Hinata always kept the interaction and short as possible.

The last time it had been because of his bi-monthly checks overlapping with a training camp. Female bodies were more adapted to being omegas so they had more regular schedules. As well as the fact that pheromones were attached to Ines personality and Hinata was definitely classed as exerberant he provided a lot of pheromones. It meant that he had to go to the doctors to get checks and make sure he was still healthy.  
He had gone up to Tadeka, who knew about his secondary gender along with a select few of the teachers. "Sensei, I have to come to the training camp a day late!" He said, handing him the note his mother had written. Tadeka had taken it, nodding, and Hinata thought that was that. No, it wasn't.  
It was Kageyama who came up first. "Oi, dumbass- why aren't you coming in time!" He said, his scowl deepening. "I have to go to the hospital." He said. His mother always told him that the best lie was the one close enough to the truth. Noya suddenly appeared, jumping his kouhai. "You're okay, aren't you?" He said, his voice loud but even Hinata could hear the worry leaking in. He waved them off. "Yeah, it's just gender stuff." He said, watching as the others visibly stiffened. Even he tensed, getting closer and closer to the truth- in fact he hadn't really lied.  
He liked the fact that they were awkward around his 'scentlessness' because it meant they didn't pry too much. The time before that was when tanaka had knocked his bag causing all of his scent blockers to fall out and slid across the floor. There was a moment where everyone turned as Hinata scrambled to get them all. He could see the confusion in there eyes and his chest tightened painfully. Someone helped him collect them, shoving them deep into the bowels of his bag. "Hey, how come you have so many scentblockers if your scentless?" Noya asked, jumping over to Hinata like a big dog. Hinata wanted to run and cry in embarrassment and horror but he forced the biggest smile onto his face. "I-its a pheromone thing. It's sort of hard to explain." He said, hoping that that would be enough and Asahi ran up behind him. "Noya, don't pester Hinata. Come on, put your shirt on." He said, pushing Noya away who seemed to finally have read the room, seeing the awkwardness.  
After the accident Kageyama had asked about it on the way home. Hinata had thought he was I the clear but he knew he would have to clear this up. "So the scent blockers. That's quiet a lot." Hinata was surprised- Kageyama was so private and he never really cared about people personal lives. "Come on, bakayama, you don't have to scowl while you say it!" Hinata said, jumping forward, the smile on his face bright as he tried to distract his friend. "Oi, dumbass! That's just my face... why do you have so many scent blockers?" So much for his attempt to bait him.  
"Ugh, fine. So I just produce more pheromones than normal people there just not alpha, beta or omega pheromones. So technically I'm classed as scentless." He had read about being scentless mainly because he had wished that he was scentless rather than an omega. He hoped the explanation would suffice and Kageyama nodded. "Nothing bad happens if you don't take them?" The taller boy asked, surprising Hinata. "Well it's quite unpleasant." Hinata said, definitely not a lie- he wasn't used to his own scent and it was uncomfortable to be surrounded by it.  
After that Kageyama didn't say much more, a few comments which had surprised the red head but hadn't really mentioned it. 

Their next training camp was coming up and Hinata was busy packing his bag. His suppressants, his scent blockers... his birth control- the thing he hated the most. He wished that the suppressants had the birth control in them but the doctors informed him no drug that did both was on the market. He was very carefully with his bag on training camps. He had originally requested to sleep in a different place- without the teams knowledge- but they said the only place was Kiyoko's house and that's when tanaka had walked in, asking that he would protect liyoko with his life. The plans had been quickly ditched because though Hinata was fine with telling kiyoko his true gender the school said that that violates there terms and they can't be responsible for anything that happens. His parents had decided that they didn't want to remove hinatas safety of the teachers.  
After finishing up his packing he tried to sleep. He could never sleep before these things- he couldn't stop thinking about how he was going to be discovered. He lay feverish the entire night, thankful when the sun finally rose and he could get up. At least he could distract himself. He pulled himself up, changing into his uniform, taking a and grabbing his bag before leaving his house. "You taken your tablets?" His mum called and he let out a loud 'of course' before leaving. He pulled himself onto his bike and started the trek to school. He made good time seeing Kageyama already there. They waited, mainly fighting, as the other mwmebefs appeared one by one. They all clambered into the bus, beginning the journey to the training camp.  
The conversation started off innocent enough. Talking about being alphas and betas. "Yeah, well obviously alphas are the strongest- we were born to protect!" Tanaka said, sticking his chest out, a wide smile on his face. "And which damsels going to need your protection." Tsukishima sneered. Tanakas face was covered by a look of horror. "Don't speak to your senpai like that. And anyway maybe I'll snag myself an omega." Hinata stiffened, he didn't like where this conversation was going, and was just about to change the topic but Kageyama gave him a look and it shut him up instantllu. Kageyama had seen the panic on his face.  
"Even an omega could protect themselves better than you." Tsukishima said, his lip curling as Yamaguchi told him well done.  
"Nu-uh. I've saw an omega once get jumped by three alphas and me and Noya saved him." Tanaka said, pride filling his voice.  
The group turned in surprise. "You've met a male omega!" Suga asked, surprise evident in his voice, Hinata wanted to melt into the floor. Noya and Tanaka nodded there heads vigorously. "Yeah, the guy was so small. He was weedy as well, he didn't look like he could do anything." Noya said, far too loud in hinatas opinion.  
"Yeah, but he had a cute face." Tanaka said, to which Noya nodded again. All the boys seemed strangely invested in the conversation now. "Omegas are cute and all but I don't know... they seem a little arrogant to me. Like they see themselves as a prize." Hinata wanted to die, he felt nauseous and he felt Kageyama put his hand on his shoulder. "Your pretty quiet, are you I'll?" A certain level of worry in his voice. "I- I feel like I'm going to throw up." His voice was shaking and he gripped something as his stomach clenched. "Woah- someone grab a bag! Hinatas gonna hurl." Someone said, maybe Suga, maybe Daichi- he wasn't sure. He emptied the contents of his stomach into a small bag but didn't perk up. He felt dizzy and he could hear voices all around him but couldn't focus on any of them. For a moment his head was swinging, the world spinning but then everything settled down just enough for him to grasp his surroundings again. "Hey, Hinatas awake!" A voice shouted and he lifted himself up from his position. He looked around. "Oi, dumbass? Hey, what happened? Are you okay?" A voice asked, Hinata looked around to see the taller dark haired setter holding his shoulders up. "I-ur, what's going on?" He asked, his voice croaky.  
"We were talking and then you turned paler than a sheet, threw up and fainted. How do you feel?" Kageyama sounded angry, madder than mad. Hinata didn't really understand why. "Hey shouldn't you be nice if someone's ill not scowling." Hinata said, his words slightly slurred and he felt exhaustion that came with not sleeping a wink of sleep. He let his eyes focus on Kageyama and suddenly saw his expression, it had been a scowl but was now covered in pain. "I- sorry, how do you feel? What do you remember?" The black haired boy asked, his voice shaky and his mouth pulled into a straight line.  
Hinata looked around, they were in a small white room. "I feel tired." He said, feeling relieved not to be on the bus. "I don't remember much, you-you guys were talking about... gender and stuff and then I felt really trapped and ill and I threw up?" Kageyama nodded. "You looked terrified, what was wrong? You were fine before." The taller boys voice was straining. "I- well... my sister hasn't presented yet, she's way too young but if- if she was an omega I wouldn't want people to say those, those things." He said, his voice so small and his heart beat was getting faster and faster. Suddenly kageyamas arms were around him. "I'm sorry. We should have thought more." Kageyamas scent made Hinata relax and he melted into his touch. "Me too, I shouldn't have gotten so worked up." Hinata whispered, a small smile creeping onto his face. "Ok, dumbass, you better not drool on my shirt." Kageyama said, breaking any moment that they were just having. "Don't worry bakayama. I won't." He said, smiling far too wide as Kageyama grabbed his head, squeezing on his skull. "Owww, yama Yama, let go!" Hinata cried as Kageyama moved away. "I'm going to tell tadeka sensei you're awake. Okay?" He said, not really waiting for an answer before leaving. 

Hinata quickly explained the situation to tadeka saying that it was only the mix of him already being nauseous and lack of sleep that had caused it and that he would be fine to carry on playing. Tadeka looked skeptical but nodded, leading him to his room. The others were waiting, fidgeting with their fingers. "Hinata!" Suga said, running up and hugging the kid, who was still slightly dazed. "We're so sorry. Kageyama explained!" He said, pushing Hinata so he was at arms length. Hinata gasped, that had been between him and Kageyama. He didn't want the rest of the team to know. Hinata gave a small nod. "It's fine." His voice quiet, and his could see the guilt in his teammates faces. "Who're we playing against first?" He said, trying to sound as cheery as possible and he watched as this team mates peeked up.  
"Nekoma. Why don't we make our way down to the gym." Daichi said, more as a statement than a question.  
They all trailed towards the gym but not before Hinata put more scent blockers on.


	2. My bag?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's recovered from his freak out but is instead hit with something much harder to deal with and his biggest secret might just be revealed?  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit dramatic but I really enjoyed writing it so I'm hoping to update again soon. I don't want this fic to go on for ages but I want to get everything I want into it- if anything doesn't make sense it's because I didnt proofread it so if you don't understand anything comment and I'll try to clear it up :)

Hinata felt much better when he saw the court, forgetting about his overwhelming anxiety to focus on the sport he loved so much more. The team also saw the weight drop from the spoilers shoulders as they reached the gym. Kageyama had comeback steaming and only after being calmed down by Suga and Daichi did he explain. They all knew Hinata wasn't the best in bus rides anyway but the added factor of hearing the things about the omegas had stressed him out.  
They all knew Hinata was scentless and they all tiptoed around his gender- they hadn't even stopped to think about the redhead before going off on tangents about how amazing a omega might be when he didn't even have a 'proper' secondary gender.

Nekoma, who had come to greet them when they had gotten off the bus looked relieved to see Hinata jumping widely up and down by kageyamas side. It had shocked them all, Kageyama carrying Hinata, like a bride, to the infirmary followed by the teachers and his teammates. Kenna had been shaken, seeing the exerbuernt boy unmoving in the larger boy's arm, the smell of vomit surrounding him.  
"Kkkkeeeennnmmmaaa!" Hinata exclaimed, rushing over to greet him. Kenma looked up from the warmups. "Hey, shouyou. How do you feel?" His voice the steady monotone beat that it always was. He nodded happily. "I feel fine now, I didn't get much sleep and I've never good on car journeys anyway!" He said, his eyes lighting up despite the somber topic. "Did you get that new game we were talking about?" He said, promptly changing the topic with large eyes. Kenma nodded before Kuro appeared. "Hey shrimpy, sorry to interrupt but we need our setter back and your team needs there decoy back." He said, revealing his pearly white teeth in a smug grin. Hinata laughed, running back to where Karasuno had begun warming up.  
The day went well from there, they beat Nekoma and then lost two other matches. Hinata had become accustomed to being around so many alphas in one place due to the fact that most sports teams usually only chose alphas for the first teams because they were seen as better athletes. Even though he was used to it it was still slightly off putting- the need to submit becoming all too much at times. He usually played off his submissive movements by moving a lot. It meant that people couldn't dwell on one action for too long. "Hey, Hinata come over here?" Suga called, after they had finished for the day, Hinata knew that Suga was like the mother of the team and was probably still worried because of th emornings events. "Is your neck okay?" Suga said once Hinata was in ears distance. Suga voice was low as though he was worried other people would accidentally hear. "Uhh, no. Why?" Hinata said, stretching the back of his head. Suga let out a hum. "You keep exposing your neck. I know you probably don't have to worry about it as much but just make sure none of the alphas go out of control. It's easy for something to happen if they get too angry." Hinata was frozen to the spot, he tried to nod his head but his entire body felt like stone. He had thought he had been doing a particularly good job at keeping his submissive tendencies under the surface. "Hinata?" Suga asked, worry appearing on his face. Hinata looked at him for a second before nodding. "Sorry, Suga-san." A huge grin appearing on his face to hopefully disguise his horror. The grey haired beta seemed satisfied and returned the smile as he watched his orange haired kouhai walk away.  
Hinata ran back to Kageyama who looked just as grouchy as usual. "Yama, yama! Kageyama!" He sang, skipping up to the setter. The taller gave him a glare that would have stopped a normal persons heart but Hinata was used to it. "Shut up, dumbass." He said, walking away while Hinata trailed behind. "Kags? Are you okay?" Hinata said, slightly concerned at kageyamas intense mood despite being used to his general angry atmosphere. The taller boy grunted. "'S nothing. Let's go." Grabbing hinatas wrist and dragging him to dinner.  
The night was relatively uninteresting after that. Karasuno was being particularly careful around Hinata, not wanting to make him any more stressed despite what seemed like a total recovery. They joked and spent time but Kageyama was even more distant- even more alpha-ish than normal and it irked Hinata.  
The orange haired boy bathed at different times, blaming his supposed 'scentlessness' as usual, so his teammates weren't too suspicious. The team was used to it though considering they had done a few training camps before. He took his pills in the mornings but had put a heavy layer scent blockers on. As he walked out of the bathroom- his little toiletry bag under one arm he was faced with a deathly Kageyama. The black haired boy was leaning against the wall as though he couldn't support his weight and he was trying to make it to the baths. "Kageyama?" Hinata asked before jumping to his friends aid. He grabbed the taller boys arm, lowering him to the floor to balance out his blood pressure. "What's wrong?" Hinata asked, biting his lip nervously. He looked around the corridor but no one was there- everyone else had there bath including Kageyama because Hinata always had his last. "Rut." Kageyama gasped, his breathing getting quicker and quicker. Shit. God. Hinata froze, ruts were triggered by two things. Omegas and intense arousal of their partners. It was a biological process, if an omega was in heat then there alpha would respond by going into their rut allowing them to keep up with the omega or if the person was a beta and they had extreme arousal it could also awaken an alphas rut. "You. Leave, please. Go." Kageyama said between gasps. Hinatas chest tightened painfully.  
"Oh god, Kageyama- what happened? I'll go get a teacher. Don't move!" He said, jumping up and dashing to tadeka-sensei's room. He smashed his fist against the door. "Sensei? SENSEI!" He called, hoping no one had found Kageyama. "Oi, Hinata keep it down!" Bokuto said, running up from no where just as tadeka opened his door. "Hinata, what in the world?" Hinata turned to ignore Bokuto. "It's Kageyama. He's started a rut!" He said, his breathing erratic and his body burnt more than whenever he did volleyball. Tadeka froze, before running back into his room, appearing with a small bottle of tablets. "Leave your stuff here." He said, noticing hinatas bag and towel. Hinata looked at his belongings for a moment- he couldn't just leave such important and expensive stuff lying around and tadeka had already locked his door. "Take this back to my room!" He said, shoving the bag into Bokuto as arms before racing to show tadeka-sensei where Kageyama was.  
The black haired setter was lying, his back up against the wall and breathing heavily. "Kageyama!" Tadeka called out the boy swiveling his head around. Hinata could smell the heavy scent, suffocating him, trying to make him submit. He was frozen as soon as it hit him, making him fall to his knees. He couldn't even focus on what was going on between tadeka or Kageyama- his mind was filled to the brim with orders. SUBMIT! He could hear the words screaming at him. His head was swimming once again and his vision began to deteriorate. He was just conscious enough to feel himself fall to the ground.

Tadeka sighed. He had gotten Kageyama to take the pills, the ones that would suppress ruts, but by the time he'd turned back Hinata was lying on the floor. He silently groaned, what a mess. Hinata had already fainted once today and there was no way he was getting around that. He couldnt keep Hinata in the training camp and he doubted that he would be allowed to let Kageyama to stay either. He couldn't even imagine writing a report of the incidents and the school not getting angry that he'd let Hinata play a full day of volleyball. "Kageyama. I need to get Hinata out fo here but stay here. I'll get someone over here." He said, rushing to Hinata, picking up the boy.  
Tadeka knew that Hinata was extremely good with his medicine and keeping his omega status under wraps but he also knew the huge amounts of medicine Hinata was forced to take. There's no way Kageyamas pheromones didn't have a negative effect on Hinata. Tadeka took him back to the nurses room. He lay the redhead on the bed, the boy wincing and grimacing. 

Kageyama gasped for air, taking large gulps as though he would never breathe again. He had felt someone appear by his side, give him something and then disappear but finally his attention started to reappear. He felt someone by his side again, speaking to him but he couldn't lift his eyes from the ground. His body was hot and his mind was in another planet- somewhere where it was volleyball 24/7.  
"Kageyama?" The voice asked, getting slightly louder. He tried to twist his head but it just killed lazily to the side, he managed to flick his eyes up to see Daichi by his side. "Kageyama? How do feel? Tadeka-sensei gave you the pills right?" He asked, shaking Kageyama slightly. "Pills?" He croaked, he couldn't remember. His memory was foggy but considering it was getting bette he probably had been given the pills. "I think so." His voice was raspy.  
"Where did Tadeka go?" Daichi asked, shaking again to get his attention. Kageyama was finally awake enough to actually function. "I... I don't really remember. Why aren't you guys in bed?"  
"Bokuto came and dropped hinatas stuff off and told us you'd gone into a rut. Me and Suga came to see if you were okay but no one else was here." Kageyama paused for a second, he remembered trying to walk to the baths, remembered Hinata appearing and helping him before disappearing and then his memory was gone. "We need to get you to the nurses. Can you stand up?" Suga asked, moving closer into kageyamas vision. He nodded and they helped him to his feet and even though his legs felt like jelly he managed to start walking. Daichi and Suga could tell he was having trouble and moved so that his arms were over their shoulders. "Wait, where Hinata?" Kageyama asked, his voice sounding strained. Suga smiled kindly- both Hinata and Kageyama were useless at hiding their feelings. "Maybe he's with Tadeka. I'm sure he's fine." Suga said, trying to soothe the other setter.  
They helped him to the nurses but they could already see Tadeka on the phone.  
"And you're sure he'll be okay? Even with everything he's taking?" A pause. "Okay, sorry for taking up your time." Pause. "Yes." Another. "Thank you for helping. Goodbye." Tadeka hung up and lifted the phone away from his ear. "Sensei?" Daichi asked, his face still firm and calm. Tadeka almost jumped a foot off the air. "Oh, thank goodness. Sorry for leaving you Kageyama. How do feel?" Sugas face contorted slightly. "Sensei, why did you leave him alone?" Kageyama was surprised, he knew that the team didn't dislike him but he didn't think they actually cared. Tadeka sighed, shoving his phone into his pocket. "Yes, sorry, again. Hinata.... ah, he fainted- I can't really delve into everything right now." The three boys stiffened. "He's okay? Isn't he?" Kageyama asked, panic invading his normally hardened voice. Tadeka gave him a small smile, but it was obvious that Tadeka didn't really like this situation. "He's still not well from this morning and your rut hit him hard. I just phoned the hospital to check he didn't need medical help, they said he'd be fine but I'm sending him and you," looking at Kageyama, "home."  
Kageyama opened his mouth trying to rebut his teachers fecision but a wave of heat and pain hit him and his legs gave out. He would have fallen if Daichi and Suga hadn't been there, keeping him up right. "Exactly. Daichi, Suga can you take Kageyama back to the room. I need to check on Hinata. I've contacted his parents but I don't think he'll be able to get back until tomorrow. And Kageyama once you're back to your usual self I want to speak to you. It's rare to have a rut so young but don't worry." Tadeka said, as the boys nodded, beginning to walk away. "Sensei, make sure Hinata knows if we hope he feels better." Suga said as Tadeka went back into the nurses office. 

 

Hinata woke with a start, his head was pounding and his mouth was dry. He lifted himself up to find himself on the nurses bed for the second time in a day. He looked around, half expecting Kageyama to appear before remembered why he was in the nurses office. Kageyamas rut, him running to Tadeka and then that scent. He put his hand up to his head as though that would stop his raging headache.  
"Ah, Hinata, you're awake." A voice said, Hinata turning to see his teacher smiling back at him. Hinata smiled before wincing as a wave of pain hit his forehead. "I phoned the hospital, they said you should be fine but if the pain persisted for more than a day that you should be taken there. I've phoned your parents- they're coming in the morning to coll-"  
"WHAT!" Hinata said, his half smile, half grimace was pulled down at the corners into a look of horror. "I'm sorry, theres no way I can let you play. The school will fire me for being irresponsible. How do you feel?" He said. Hinata couldn't really argue with that. "I have a head ache. Is Kageyama okay?" He asked, he was worried. His best friend, his partner had looked like he was just about to die- he had never seen anyone so pale. Tadeka nodded. "Suga and Daichi helped him. You haven't been out for long." He said, hinatas heart relaxing slightly. "So my parents are coming in the morning?" He said, to which Tadeka nodded. "So I need to go collect my stuff. Can I go get it? I don't really want to have to sneak in and grab it if everyone's asleep or something?"  
Once again Tadeka nodded, his face slightly worried. "I was going to go there to tell everyone what was going on, so you want me to grab your stuff?" Hinata shook his head furiously. He had immense anxiety giving his bag to anyone but it had been an impulse when Kageyama was in danger and he just wanted it back in his possesion. "I'll go with." Tadeka helped Hinata out of the bed. They walked quickly to the room, and they could hear the boys from all the way down the corridor- there voices muffled but loud enough to hear his teammates distress. "You must be exhausted, just go in and go back to the nurses office." Tadeka said, the boys muffled voices getting louder and louder. Tadeka pushed the door open, letting Hinata in. All of the boys twisted there heads around and it took a moment as hinatas mind comprehended the scene. They were all standing except Tsukishima and Kageyama, in Sugas hands were hinatas bag- the bag that contained his medicine- nishinoya was holding one of his scent blocker cans. Tanaka was holding a small white bottle- the bottle full of his birth control. Hinata couldn't move, his eyes glued on them.


	3. No reply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata has to deal with effects of his friends going through his stuff and The team have to deal with fact that Hinata might not trust them in the way they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update!! I tried to go back through my other chapters to proofread them and stuff but I was having a bit of trouble with my internet connection. I'm going to try again later :)  
> I hope everyone likes reading this, I know I'm not the best writer but I do enjoy it!
> 
> Also '~•~' signifies a POV change ;)

Tsukishima had not and did not care. He'd watched the entire situation unravel and had done nothing to stop it.

It had been surprising when Fukurodani's captain had turned up spitting nonsense about Kageyama being in a rut before thrusting hinatas bag at them. He had watched as Daichi and Suga had left in search of the black haired setter. He had gotten onto his futon and had no intention of getting back up. 

Hinatas bag had been pushed to the side, forgotten until Kageyama and the two captains had reappeared. He had watched as they helped Kageyama onto a futon, wrapping a blanket around him but sitting up. "What happened? Where's Hinata?" Tanaka asked, moving closer.

Suga looked at Kageyama for a second and Kageyama wondered if he was being blamed before he realized that Suga was being more carding than accusing. 

Tsukishima had found it annoying. He wanted to sleep but it seemed that that wasn't going to happen any time soon

~•~

"He fainted. I don't think he's doing well especially after this morning." Suga said, the entire team hearing the anxiety creeping into the vice captains response. "Wait, what if Hinata needs his meds and stuff." Kageyama piped up. They all knew about the huge amount of tablets and sprays that Hinata took despite his efforts to hide it. 

They never really pushed the fact but it didn't change the fact that they did worry about him, especially on training camps where it became insanely obvious how much stuff he had to take. "Where are they?" Daichi asked, looking for hinatas bag, finding it in a pile with the rest. "No, he keeps them in a little toiletry bag thing." Asahi piped up.

They all looked around, except for Tsukishima who didn't try and Kageyama who they said should stay in bed. 

They found it quickly, lying on the floor near the door. Suga picked it up, opening the small bag watching as everyone except the former two, crowded around. Nishinora shoved his hand in pulling out a little deodorant bottle. "What do you think he'll need?" Inspecting the bottle he'd taken out. "I don't think he'll need a scent blockers." Tanaka said, sniggering, pulling out a small white bottle. He twisted it around so he could read the label. "What is it?" Daichi asked. 

The name was far too long to even attempt saying it but Tanaka tried it anyway. "Oxi... er, oxitodon- yeah, there's no way I can say this." He tried to read something to identify what it actually was but it was all just medical jargon. "Is there anything else?" Yamaguchi asked, pushing through slightly to get a better view. Before Suga could answer the door opened. 

Hinata took a step into the room. Everyone seemed to take a step away from each other as though that would hide the fact that they had been rummaging through his stuff. They watched as Hinata expression shifted from exhaustion to confusion to rage. 

They had seen the aura he could project sometimes when playing volleyball- when he was completely focused but this was insane. He wasn't moving, his eyes cold and completely unlike his usual nature. Everyone held there breath- waiting for Hinata to speak. 

Hinata was stuck, watching as the boys stared back at him. "Why are messing with my stuff?" He said, his voice was so quiet and his eyes were wide. Tadeka stepped into the room behind Hinata. His usually happy faces suddenly became as dark as a storm. "What is going on here?" He said, his voice uncomfortabley tight, even the alphas wanting to submit to the beta teacher. 

No one made a move, all standing in silence- stuck by the pure rage pouring off Hinata. Then the orange haired spiked stepped forward, grabbing the bottle out of Tanaka's hand and snatching his bag off Suga. Both boys flinched at the youngers' harsh movements. 

"Wait- Hinata-" Suga called out, taking a step towards him, having snapped out of his trance but the spiker had already left the room. Leaving a furious Tadeka standing, waiting for an explanation. 

~•~

Kageyamas head was still slightly foggy, but he knew that he hadn't imagined the emotions that had come off Hinata. He had never seen Hinata so angry, he had known Hinata to display every emotion on the earth but this was much more intense than anything he'd ever felt before. 

He had watched as Hinata had grabbed his things and as he left and his heart felt like someone had reached into his chest and was using it as a stress ball. Tadeka said something to Hinata as he passed but the tiny spiked made no recognition as he disappeared around the corner. Tadeka stepped forward, closing the door behind him. "I think it's time for you to explain. Why were you going through his stuff?" 

He motioned for the boys to sit down and they did, Nishinoya still holding the small deodorant can. "Well?" As they settled down. "We- after you said Hinata was ill we were worried that many he needed some of his medicine or something. We know he has to take so much and he already fainted this morning." Daichi explained.

Tadeka sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Well the reason could have been worse. I can't really blame you but Hinata is extremely good with his health and the teachers are prepared for any eventuality. Just go to bed, Kageyama your mums coming to pick you up at lunch tomorrow." He said, turning to leave. "Hinatas leaving early tomorrow so you may not be able to apologize straight away but I do expect you to do so and I will still have to punish you for going into other people's property." 

~•~

Hinata felt empty. He didn't understand why his friends would do that. His chest tightened and he couldn't breath enough. He made his way back to the infirmary and lifted himself into the bed but his brain was far too awake to even think about sleep. 

He curled into a ball trying to stop the tears flowing down his face. What was going to happen now- was he going to be kicked off the team? Where they going to annex him as a friend? And Kageyama? Would that break down their friendship he loved so much? 

He didn't care anymore and sobbed. His cried until his throats was raw and Tadeka had slipped in at some point, helping him calm down. "Hinata, it's okay. Just breath. They don't know. Focus on my breathing." He said, as Hinata finally came to his senses. "What?" He was confused. 

"They don't know about you about you being an omega. They didn't know what the medication was for. Don't worry. Just try to get some sleep." Tadeka said, getting up to leave now he was sure that Hinata was fine. The orange haired boy nodded, but as soon as Tadeka was gone the tears returned. A mixture of relief and embarrassment swirling in his mind. God, he was thankful, he was still okay, no one knew. But then the embarrassment curled its claws around him. 

He had been so angry and had acted out of character there was no way that they would let that go. He sighed, wiping his tears away and falling in to a heavy sleep. 

~•~

Kageyama definitely wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but he knew that something didn't make sense. He lay for what seemed like years before the sun finally rose. When Daichi finally lifted himself up and announced it time to wake up he was itching to find Hinata. 

He pulled himself up. The group was eerily quiet, not even nishinoya and Tanaka making loud jokes. They made there way down to breakfast, meeting Tadeka who made sure Kageyama was okay and informing them that Hinata had left. They all nodded, no one was even slightly in the mood to play volleyball and even Kageyama was thankful that he was leaving.

They ate breakfast in silence but it became obvious through the murmurs that news of Kageyamas rut and hinata being sent home had been found out. Ukai kept Kageyama of the morning games and he was silently thankful. He had never really liked attention and everyone staring at him was a little too much. 

Everyone even Tsukishima had sent Hinata a text saying sorry and that next time they saw each other they would apologize again. Kageyama had waited, staring at his phone waiting for a reply but none came. At lunch his mother appeared, giving him a smile that was full of pity. 

He said goodbye and was ushered into his car. His mother asked him what happened and he shrugged. He really didn't. He hadn't been around any omegas because there were none and even if he had it wasn't like any of them were in heat and no one had let off some serious pheromones which would have caused a rut. 

If he was honest with himself it would have been Hinata who would have to let those pheromones to cause a rut, but he had stuffed any romantic feelings down into his stomach where no could find it. But Hinata was always scent blockers so it wasn't possible for him to do so. 

His mother wasn't blind either- she could read him like an open book. "So what about Hinata?" She asked, keeping her eyes on the road but couldn't help but the corners of her mouth lifting at the thought of her sons crush. Kageyama blushed furiously. "He went home this morning. Everyone texted him but he hasn't replyed... or at least he hasn't replyed to me."

"Kageyama, I know you care for him, maybe you should just confess. Hinatas a sweet boy and I've seen the way he looks at you. Maybe he's just needs proof that he can trust you." Kageyama almost snorted the milk carton he was drinking out of his noise. His mother laughed as he chocked on the milk. 

"What are talking about there's no way I could do that!" He said, not denying the fact that he liked Hinata- his mother smiled at his idocey. "Plus Hinata trusts everyone. I mean that spike- he can do it because he trusts 100 percent." 

His mother hummed slightly. "Maybe its that he feels the need to trust people one hundred percent because he feels like that's the best he can do in his situation. You can trust someone in one respect where you would never in another. You need to prove you're there for him in every aspect and I want what's best for you." 

Kageyama wanted to melt in he ground by his mothers words swam in circles, replaying over and over as they drove back. 

~•~

Suga was thankful once the day was over. It had been horrible and he could get the feeling that he was missing something out of his head. "Suga, what's wrong?" Asahi asked, running up to the silver haired setter. He gave a shortnhuff. "I'm down it's just, well Hinata hasn't replyed and doesn't it feel like we should know if our friend has a serious medical condition. I mean we could help him with it." 

Asahi gave a small nod. "It's hard but Hinata seems very capable." His voice was small and unsure. Suga nodded, smiling to show him he was fine. They walked back to the room to wait until it was there turn to go to the baths. He pulled his phone out.

"Hey, Tanaka, what were those pills called that you pulled out of hinatas bag?" He asked, keeping jos voice low. Tanaka looked at him with wide eyes. "Err, I'm not sure. It was something like oxidodo- I don't know." He said, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. Suga nodded retreated to his futon.

He pulled his phone out and began to type in of what Tanaka could remember of the name. 'Oxidodone.' Nothing. 'Oxidotecone.' Nada. He looked at the suggested searches, one name seemed familiar. He clicked on it and it took him to another page. 'Oxitodone- a drug used by omegas. A birth control pill that also stabilised hormones in omegas body. Commonly used by male omegas due to it being easily adapted the male body.'

Sugas breath hitched, he began searching mercilessly. 'Oxitodone used by scentlessness' there were no responses. None. No studies that said why someone who was scentless would use birth control. The only think coming up was how good it was a birth control for male omegas. 

He deleted the tab but his heart was hammering in his chest. "Suga?" Daichi asked, coming to sit by him. "You look pale." Suga gave a weak smile. "I just need some sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well done! You read it ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶


	4. The next week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The set up for the boys reunion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter that just irons out the details- I did proofread with but don't hesititate to say I need to do it again ':)

Hinata felt awful, as soon as he got into car he threw up, and then four more times when they finally reached miagyi prefecture. His mothers eyes kept flicking over. 

He found it uncomfortable to look down for too long and his head was pounding. His phone kept beeping and in the end he switched the device off. He didn't want to throw up anymore than he wanted. It didn't help. 

"Shou, we're going to the hospital." She said, her voice full of worry. He didn't have it in him to complain either so he just nodded.

~•~

Kageyama was worried. The training camp had been placed in the half term holiday which meant there was no school. No school and now no volleyball- he thought he could have relied on Hinata to play with but the boy still hadn't replied to him. It had been two days, no text, no call. 

"Hey mum?" He said, coming into the kitchen. She was cooking by the stove, slicing and dicing vegetables. She hummed. "Can you phone hinatas mum, he hasn't replied to my messages." He said watching her smile at his request. "Of course." She said, grabbing a towel to get rid of the vegetable juices. 

"You know, you better confess soon. Hinatas a catch, ask him while you can!" She said as she picked up the landline. He spluttered on air. "Why do I even ask you stuff!" He said, hiding his bright red face, hearing her laugh as the phone dialed.

"Hello, Hinata-San?" Kageyama held him breath as he listened to his mothers voice, timing the pauses in his head. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just phoning because tobio wanted to make sure Hinata was okay... yes, he's really sorry about everything that happened..." she let out her hearty laugh, before it was cut short. "Oh god, is he okay?... oh, okay, can Kageyama come to see him?... right, yes. Well, tell him I hope he gets better soon... yes, goodbye."

He heard the phone click. "What is it?" He asked, stepping closer, finally remembering to breathe. She looked at him, her brows tilted slightly up. "Hinatas fine, his mum said that they had to go to the hospital for the night and that he's detoxing from his medicine for the week so that means no visitors. She said he should back at school on Tuesday, so that's only one day without him." 

Guilt ran through Kageyama. He couldn't believe this had happened just because he couldn't keep it in his pants. "Oi, don't make that face!" He mother said, giving Kageyama a hug. He paused for a moment, he wanted to cry but he just nodded. "Sorry."

~•~ 

The week travelled at a snails pace and Suga used every spare second to search on the internet. He wanted to make sure that he wasn't getting the wrong end of the stick. He had searched and searched and everything Hinata did fitted. It was the last piece of a puzzle he didn't even know he had been solving. 

No one got a reply from Hinata for the first three days. They had gotten updates from Tadeka-sensei but Suga wanted a text from Hinata. He wanted to hear it right from the horses mouth. On the third day they all received texts, all slightly different tailored to each person. 

Sugas read:  
Heya Suga, I'm really sorry for over reacting on Sunday and for making you worry- there's no need for you to apologise (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)

Suga had read and re-read it so many times trying to read the meaning behind the message. All of there texts they had sent to him had been apologies about looking through his stuff and for encroaching on his privacy, but all of his replies said there was nothing to sorry about.

Tadeka had explained to Hinata and that all was forgiven- supposedly. Suga knew he was acting strange, being on his phone so much and ignoring Daichi- his very nice and patient boyfriend. But then it started to affect his volleyball and then his nice and patient boyfriend became the captain of the volleyball club.

"Hey, Suga come here." He called, beckoning him. Suga slipped his phone into his pocket and ran towards him. "Yes?" Replying, cringing at his attempt to act like nothing was wrong. "Listen, you seem really out of it. I know you're worried about Kageyama and Hinata but you're our only setter and we need you to get your head in the game."

Suga nodded, half heartedly. "Can I speak with, in private. After this game?" His voice almost a whisper and Daichi looked worried but nodded. "Sure. Come on!" He said, his voice changing instantly from a whisper to a shout as everyone made their way onto the court. 

They lost the next game and Suga was still completely out of it. Afterwards Daichi sent the team off for lunch and Suga lead him to a secluded place outside. Daichi looked at him, his strong features watching his, like a hawk. "Spill." 

Suga looked down at the ground. "I think that we should sit down and talk with Hinata about what's going on. It must be hard for him to keep his situation a secret when we already know something's happening with him. I am going to speak with him when they get back but I'm worried that it might just make him angry or scared. I'm don't know if it's a good idea." 

Now he had said it out loud it was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Hmm, I think that after this training camp we deserve an answer but I have a feeling it might be best if you speak to him first, alone. Keep this between us because we all know everyone else will want to join but it might just make him feel boxed in." Daichi replied after thinking about it. 

Suga was thankful Daichi had suggested it- he had been planning on doing it alone especially because he had his suspicions on what was going on with Hinata already. "We only have two days until we go back, then the weekend. What day were you thinking fo doing it?" 

Daichi was being attentive and calm and Suga was thankful for that fact. He didn't want to break down but it was becoming obvious how mute this was bearing down on him. "I was thinking Monday lunch." 

~•~

Hinata felt awful. After spending the night at the hospital they had explained that the rut had messed with his delicate hormone system making him ill and had been sent home with direct orders to not take any meds for the next week. 

He hated it. His natural smell came back and it made him uncomfortable. He hadn't smelt it since he was thirteen and it hung around him. He must have taken at least fifty showers in the week to try and have relief from the smell.

His mother had come up on the Tuesday saying Kageyamas mother had phoned to ask if he was okay. It was then he had emended about his phone. He had spent the last two days roaming around being uncomfortable and watching volleyball matches. His phone was still in a side pocket of his bag. Completely untouched. He had pulled it out, seeing the flurry of messages appearing as it switched on. 

A twinge of guilt ran through him and he read each message. He texted Kageyama almost immediately, who replied almost instantly. He then texted the rest of the team saying that he was sorry and that they didn't need to apologise. Tadeka-sensei had talked to his mother, explaining why they had done it and it made Hinata feel a thousand times better.

He wasn't angry that they had gone through his stuff per say, it was more like the fear of being found out making him feel angry. It was a relief when he'd found out even more so when he realised that they hadn't realised he was an omega.

The fact they had gone through his bag because they were concerned that he might need his medicine was much nicer than them going his stuff because it would have been fun or something.

He spent most of his time texting Kageyama who mainly said he was an idiot and a dumbass and that he should come play volleyball with him. Hinata had finally found a solution by telling Kageyama to video call him.

And after a brief if explanation of what video chatting was and how to do it they both called each other. Hinata sat at his desk, hugging a volleyball in an attempt to ignore the unsettling feeling his stomach was causing. It rang twice and then Kageyama appeared on his laptop screen.

"Can you hear me?" He asked, hoping his sound was working. "Of course, dumbass. How do you feel?"   
"Oi, don't call me names when asking if I'm okay!" Hinata said, but couldn't help but laugh. "You know it's great on video because I can call you kags, bakayama and Yama and you can't do anything about it!" Laughing again. 

He could hear Kageyama growl through the speakers. "Dumbass, answer the question!" His face was as grumpy as it usually was which told Hinata that Kageyama was back I his usual self. "I'm fine now, just having a break- I can't wait to feel normal again!" He said, hoping his voice didn't sound too truthful. 

Kageyama nodded. "I'm glad. You should have stayed away if you knew it'd be bad for you." The sincerity in his voice making hinatas face heat up. "Yeah, well maybe I will next time!" Sticking his tongue out.

They spoke every day up to Monday where Kageyama had to go to school and couldn't stay on for hours. On the Sunday Hinata had been sitting, still nauseous. It took about a week for the suppressants to completely get out of the bodies system so his body was preparing for his heat but his mother said he'd be allowed back on his meds on Sunday which means he'd be able to successfully prevent it. 

He had texted everyone saying he'd be back on Tuesday and they all sent him get well soon messages which, to his surprise, did make him feel better despite his nervousness for going back to school. 

~•~

Kageyama had been pumping himself up. He was actually going to confess to Hinata. After chatting with him through their laptops he had realised two things. The first, that he missed hinatas company and the second was that he actually cared about Hinata, more than he had realised.

He was never nervous, it wasn't something that affected him... until now. He had always been cocky- that was his main emotion other than his general grumpiness. But now he was sweating as he stood in front of his mirror doubting everything.

The Monday had passed so slowly and he was a mess the entire time. He couldn't focus, or he focused less than he usually did, tapping his hands up and down on the desk, causing all of his teachers to get angry. He was relieved to have practice after school, making him forget all of his anxiety though still sad that Hinata was wasn't there to receive his tosses.

He came to school early the next day, his nerves flying through the roof. He had looked at himself in the mirror and even if he had to admit that his face looked scarier than usual. 

He waited knowing he was even earlier than usual, seeing Hinata huffing and puffing as he slipped off his bike. "Oi, I can't run today!" He called out, walking out, grabbing his side. 

As he got closer Kageyama noticed how red his face was. "Dumbass, are you okay?" He said, moving closer, slightly forgetting what he was meant to be doing. "Yeah, I just haven't been able to do any exercise in the last week, my mum said if I did too much she'd ban me from volleyball for a week!" 

He was shaking his head but his mouth was stretched into a wide smile and Kageyama couldn't help but grin. "Well, lets go then." He said, resuming his normal expression so as not to rouse suspicion. 

They walked to the gym. "Hey, I'm sorry about Sunday. I thought I should say it in person... I didn't mean to get so angry." Hinata said, fidgeting with his fingers. A spark of anger ran through Kageyama and he reached out, his fingers gripping around the red heads skull.

"Dumbass, it was my fault in the first place. I'm sorry." He grumbled, his eyes trying to find hinatas which were hidden behind his orange bangs. He moved his hand away from hinatas head. 

Hinata gave a weak smile. "Thanks." Kageyama had half forgotten about what he had been planning to do but now they were walking silence it was in the forefront of his mind.

~•~ 

After Suga had found out that Hinata wouldn't be coming back to school straight away he had sorted all the details of his plan. He had gone through his plan with Daichi a thousand times before finally Daichi had told him to stop stressing.

He had been keeping his theories about Hinata to himself but other than that he had told Daichi everything. He had gone to the gym to find Hinata and Kageyama practicing. Kageyama looked as stiff as a metal pole and Hinata was bouncy around animatedly. 

"Hey guys, how are you feeling?" Daichi asked, his hand placed on Suga to stop him from freezing up. Hinata looked over, rushing towards them. They both tensed slightly as Hinata bent over in a ninth degree bow. "I'm so sorry about the training camp. I wasn't respectful at all." He said before either of the older boys could say anything else.

"Err, isn't it us who should be apologizing?" Daichi said, placing his hand on Hinata shoulder, who straightened, showing off his blinding grin. "I haven't been able to play an volleyball last week so I may be a little slow!" He said, as he bounded back to Hinata. 

"He really doesn't understand irony." Suga said, a smile covering his face. He had been worried that hinata would be angry. That he hadn't really forgiven them but if that expression was anything to go by he was fine with them.

As practice progressed Hinata apologied to everyone, with them all replying things along the lines of 'why are apologizing' except for Tsukishima who had said that he'd better not be annoying and left it at that. It seemed normal except for the fact that Kageyama was completely off his game. 

Daichi spoke to Kageyama multiple times trying to figure out the cause of his strange behavior, wondering if he felt guilty about the events of the last week. By the end of practice Daichi was glad it was over just so Kageyama wouldn't have to continue torturing them with his horrible tosses which most ended up hitting them in the face- mainly Hinata.

Suga walked up to Hinata at the end of practice, pumped to talk to him. "Hey Hinata, can I meet you at lunch. I want to go over some stuff with you?" He said, hoping his voice wasn't rising too high. Hinata smiled. "Of course, but Kageyama said he had some important stuff he wanted to talk about at lunch so can I do it after?" 

Suga was slightly taken aback- what was this thing that made Kageyama have to specifically ask Hinata for his time. "That's fine, meet outside the library?" He said, trying desperately to keep up his own smile.

~•~

They all parted for the day, both Suga and Kageyama with their hearts in their mouths and Hinata none the wiser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! You did it!╰(*´︶`*)╯♡


	5. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama wants to tell Hinata how he feels and Suga wants to know that Hinata can trust him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of hard to write, especially Kageyamas part (I don't think I did well with his characterization) but I like this chapter- I'm a drama whore
> 
> Thanks for reading

Hinata had felt nervous all morning and was so glad that no one had made a big deal about the training camp that he didn't even feel nervous about his meeting with Kageyama and then Suga.

He had been talking to Kageyama all week by text and then video chat and Kageyama hadn't asked him anything too crazy so he wasn't really apprehensive. The first two lessons went by quick, mainly because he wasn't listening to any of it and then he met up with Kageyama at break.

Who was acting like someone hand replaced all of his muscle with bone, his face unmoving and his expression taut. Hinata smiled, making jabs, trying to get a response but he didn't even laugh- he would just stare at shorter boy.

He was kind of thankful when break ended because it meant he wouldn't be subjected to Kageyamas intense gaze. He had a feeling in his gut when he thought of his meeting with Suga but pushed it down.

"Kageyaaaaamammmaaa!" He squeaked as he saw the boy walking down the corridor. The black haired boy gave him a nod, grabbing his wrist. Hinata followed him, not really having much choice, to a secluded area behind the school.

"Hey, Kageyama what did you want to talk about?" He said, suddenly realizing his face was. "Are you okay?" He said, leaning closer to Kageyamas face, moving his arm up to check his temperature.

Kageyama straightened, moving away slightly. "Ur, Hinata." He paused for a second, a look of determination coating his face. "I really like you, in a romantic way, and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" His eyes were trained on. The ground and Hinata felt sick. 

Hinata was a liar, he was pretending the entire time. He didn't, couldn't break Kageyamas heart by finding out he had been lying the entire time. "I-" his voice was higher, broken. Kageyama had looked up seeing hinatas face, his eyes red and puffy.

"You don't have to answer straight away." He said before dashing away leaving Hinata in the middle of a break down. Hinata watched as he ran, he gasped for air but it was like the atmosphere had dissipated. He moved backwards, his back hitting the wall of the school.

~•~

Suga had been planning on meeting Hinata at the library but had seen the redhead with Kageyama. He watched them walk through the school and followed. Part of him was curious and another part of him just thought it'd be easier just to meet him there. 

He had waited a little way away, not wanting to encroach on their conversation until he saw Kageyama running from the place Hinata was. He ran straight past Suga not even noticing he was there. 

For a second Suga just stood not moving, before snapping to attention and rushing to where Hinata had been. He probably should have followed Kageyama but in retrospect he was glad he went to Hinata.

The boy was sitting, leaning against the wall, gasping for air. "Hinata!" Suga called, rushing to his side helping him breathe. His caramel eyes darting around, searching for something that wasn't there.

"Hinata, focus on my breathing." He cooed, taking large dramatic breathes to help Hinata sync with them. Eventually Hinata had calmed down enough to talk. 

"What's wrong? What happened?" Suga asked, his voice light so as not to be too jarring. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Hinata cried, clinging to the silver haired setter. "Hinata, look at me. It's okay. Just tell me what's going on?" 

Hinatas eyes were wide and blood shot, and Suga could help but feel his heart fall in his chest. "I, Kageyama confessed to me but I-" he cut off to sob. Suga held his breath, realizing the situation.

"What did you say?" He asked, watching the orange haired boy. "I didn't- I started crying and I couldn't breathe." Suga nodded, stroking the younger boy's hair. 

"It's okay, it's okay." He said, pulling him closer. "I'm such a liar. I'm too much work for him." Hinata whispered into his shoulder. "Hinata, I came to speak to you about last week. I know that this is all very overwhelming but it's okay. I know this is much harder on you than it is on us."

All of Sugas preparation seemed to fly away and he cursed himself. "Listen, I want to ask if you would consider telling us, me what's really going on with your health." Hinata tightened his grip and wept. After a few second she pulled away, looking up at Suga.

"I, I'm not allowed." He said, his response surprising Suga slightly. "Whatever it is I will accept you. I don't care as long as I can help." Suga said, trying to reassure the younger one. "I can't. It's not safe." Hinatas voice no more than a whisper.

"Wh-" he took a deep breath, what he was going to say would be the crucial turning point. "What if I already knew?" The smaller boy froze, lifting his head slowly away from Sugas side, his eyes searching the setters face. 

"What do you mean?" His voice was shaking and his lip quivering. "Before I say I want you to know that I'm completely fine with it and I won't try anything..." he took a deep breath, it was now or never. "You're an omega, aren't you..." his voice trailed away analyzing the younger's response.

Hinata didn't move his eyes away from Suga's gaze but his head bobbed slightly. Tears were streaming down the redheads face and he let out a strangled noise, making Suga hug the boy as tight as he could. "You know it's okay? No one would do anything, if they knew."

Hinata shook violently. "No one knows right? You didn't tell anyone else!" His aura desperate and broken. "No one knows, it's fine. But wouldn't it better if yo told the others. I know you feel the same way about Kageyama, if he knew then you two could be happy." 

"It's not that easy. It's harder to know who to trust than you think." Hinata sobbed, choking on his words, lifting his arm out. For a second Suga didn't know what he was doing until he saw a thin white scar. 

It was the shape of a bite and Sugas breath hitched in his lungs. It couldn't have been very deep because the scar didn't look to harsh in contrast with his already pale skin. "Who?" The rest of the question stuck in Suga's throat as his eyes were glued on the mark.

"Friend, middle schools. Found out and went crazy." Hinata's voice was so quiet that Suga almost missed it. Suga nodded. "Okay." He said, unsure of how to proceed. 

After a good ten minutes Hinata finally managed to get his breath back and hold back his tears. The entire time Suga telling him how he wouldn't hurt him and he would stand by all of Hinata's choices.

Finally the bell rang and they parted ways, Suga's brain stuck on the events that had just happened. He tried to focus on his class but he could feel Daichi's eyes asking him why he looked so worn down.

~•~

Kageyama felt like such a coward. As soon as he saw Hinata's expression, he had run. He couldn't deal with seeing Hinata hurt like that. He was such an idiot- he had hurt the person he was meant to be in love with.

He tried to block out Hinata's face for the rest of the day but all he could see was the torn look in his usually unburdened eyes. And then he had run, not even giving Hinata a chance to reject him. 

For the rest of the lunch period he traipsed around wondering if Hinata would come looking for him or if he didn't want to friends anymore. The afternoon lessons lasted for years and he trudged to practice. He didn't really want to see Hinata now but he had to go to volleyball.

But when he got there neither Hinata nor Suga were present, Daichi announcing that they had been given time off. They complained but didn't make a huge fuss.

Kageyamas mind tried to find the reason until a horrid, sickening thought slapped him in the face at the exact moment that an actual volleyball slapped him in the face.

He didn't even think about Hinata's health, he knew that Hinata was fragile especially with the mess of the training camp but what if he had made Hinata even worse. His heart hammered in his chest as he wondered if Hinata was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuun ( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ )


	6. Who's first?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata has to decide if really wants to tell people his secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really keen on this but I knew if I didn't post it I wouldn't want to continue with it and I'm really enjoying writing it so here you are!(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))♡

"So how did did you know... about me?" He asked, his large eyes watching Suga's face to try and pick out each emotion. "I," a pause, maybe a wince and then a sigh. "I searched the medicine that you had in your bag. I connected the dots." 

Hinata was both on cloud nine and nine feet under. It was a strange sensation, he was the most thankful he'd ever been. Someone knew and they didn't shun him, they accepted him. But then someone knew and that was dangerous even if Suga wasn't the one who was the danger.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell anyone else? We can just tell betas or daichi. I know it must be nerve racking but the team won't care." Suga said, having spent most of his time trying to convince Hinata to tell other people. Most of hinatas life people had told him that they shouldn't tell anyone and now here was Suga saying that it was going to be okay.

The scar on his arm tingled as though in apprehension about what he was going to say. "I- I want to tell other people. I d-don't want anyone to hate me..." Suga nodded, rubbing hinatas shoulder with his hand. "I know but no one will hate you. And if anything were to happen I'm still here. Do you I really think they'll act that differently."

Hinata looked down at the floor, trying to collect his thoughts together. "But they said that omegas were arrogant and that they're full of themselves." Remembering the collective nods and hums of agreement at the statement and his breathing picked up slightly.

Suga must have noticed the change because he pulled the smaller boy into a hug. "Do you actually think they meant it? I know that their words were false and rude and unnecessary but they know you and you are none of that." He rubbed circled in hinatas back, his mind traveling back to the bus ride, replaying each moment in his head.

Everything made sense, the way Hinata had gotten so paper pale before throwing up and fainting. Of course he must have felt so cornered, Suga wanted to kick each of his team mates personally. Hinata nodded his breathing returning slightly. "Do- do you think Kageyama would still toss to me?"   
His voice was so tiny and it sort of made Suga want to laugh, even in this situation Hinata's love for volleyball shone through.

"Of course, if nothing else you're essential to him. But do you actually want to tell people?" Suga asked, hoping not to push the younger too much. Hinata nodded, his face painfully unsure. "Do want to tell the betas first? Or Daichi, I know he's an alpha but he wouldn't try anything." 

Hinata shook his head furiously. "I want to tell Kageyama first." His voice was much stronger about this fact and Suga nodded despite a lump forming in his stomach- how would Kageyama really react? Suga knew the boy had strong views on who was strong, who was needed and he was worried Hinata wouldn't fit that.

~•~

Kageyama felt lost in practice, tossing with insane accuracy so he didn't have to focus on himself, on Hinata. He gritted his teeth, pushing everything down into his hands, using every emotion to push him on.

Practice ended quickly and he left, loneliness following him as he missed the movement of his red headed best friend and it sunk into his soul that these small things, like walking back, getting juice, of milk in his case, wouldn't be possible now.

He clenched his fist. He was an idiot and he hated it, he'd ruined everything until he saw the red head standing with his bike in his hand. He froze, searching for the pain he had seen earlier today.

As he got closer he could see it was still there. "Kageyama, so we have to talk." His voice was so unsure, quivering and Kageyama hated it. He was always loud and confident- that was him, this wasn't.

They walked in silence for a bit before Hinata shattered it. "Just wait a moment. It would easier if we weren't walking." It was strange how still the shorter boy was being and it irked Kageyama but he nodded.

"So I... I really like you, in the same way that you do." Kageyamas heart almost imploded before Hinata carried on. "But I get if you don't after I tell you. I- i, I really like our dynamic but I get it i-if you don't want to hang out, or toss to me... anymore."

Tears formed in the corners of hinatas eyes and began to stream down his face, the exploded pieces of Kageyamas heart shattered into a million pieces stabbing his lungs. "Dumbass, what're yo-"   
"I'm an omega." His voice was loud, he almost shouted it and for a second it was like Kageyama wasn't in his own body. 

"If you wanted to take it back, t-that's okay. I know th-" Hinata sobbed. Kageyama liked to analysize, that's how he played volleyball but right then he brushed all logic away and wrapped Hinata in his arms, pulling the smaller boy into his chest. 

Hinatas tears were full blown. "I'm sorry. Hin- can I call you shouyou?" He didn't know if he was stepping over boundaries but Hinata nodded. "Shouyou, I'm so sorry. I was so worried, that I made you feel worse... that you'd never want to speak to me again." He had felt the relief wash over like a tidal wave, letting it wash him away and just try to get his brain around Hinata's exclaimation.

His head was having a hard time understanding but he didn't really care about- he had been so worried that he didn't give a shit about anything else. "M- my feelings still stand, w-ould you like to date me?" Hinata was stuck in his grasp there was no way he was letting his tiny broken friend, crush, go. 

"Do you not care that I lied?" His voice back to the quivery mess it had been before. Kageyama tried to process everything but it felt like his head would explode if he tried- this was much harder than volleyball.

"I'm trying to deal with one thing at a time... this is the most important right now." He concluded, still feeling like someone had pushed a hot metal pole through his skull. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Hinata was sobbing. 

"Hina- shouyou? I'm sorry, if you don't want to that's-"  
"Of course I do. Of course I'll date you, bakayama!" He cried, tears following like rivers and Kageyamas head shot back. Hinata did like him back he did want to be with him. "Dumbass, don't cry if you're saying yes then!" Kageyama retorted and to his relief the redhead let out a bubbily laugh, holding his tighter.

Before Kageyama could move anymore Hinata grabbed his collar, pulling him down and smashing there lips together. Kageyama was startled for a second before deepening the kiss. 

It definitely wasn't a good kiss, there teeth smashing together and there noses getting in way but it was enough. When Hinata pulled away, he buried his face in Kageyamas chest. "Thank you."

"Shut up, dumbass, it's me you're doing a favor." He said, grabbing hinatas head, not gripping too hard. "Shut up, Kags, we're going to have to go home at some point." 

Kageyama nodded, letting go of his tiny friend, now boyfriend, walking by his side. They talked, mainly Hinata explaining and Kageyama listen, interrupting where an additional 'dumbass' was required but he let Hinata pour everything out and he could see that Hinata was perking up. 

~•~

Suga watched the scenario, hearing hinatas voice ring out and he smiled. He had watched as Kageyama had hugged Hinata and Suga knew it was okay. He turned away when they kissed but stayed near just in case.

He couldn't help but feel immense relief, watching the two bicker and they walked home. Hinata had agreed to call him when he got home to make sure he was actually okay but he knew that the red head was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAMAMAMAMAMANAMAMA


	7. The next day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi is concerned, he doesn't really understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update but I'm back and i feel like I have a direction I want to take this in. After the confession it felt sort of completed in a way but I have ideas for where this will go
> 
> (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))♡

Daichi had waited anxiously for Suga who had texted him saying he would meet at the park nearby. Practice had ended and everyone was thankful, without Hinata and Suga it was a drag partnered with the fact Kageyama looked like his entire family had just been mirdered.

The captain sat in a swing and wondered how ridiculous he looked, kicking the dirt up like he was a six year old. He had seen how Suga had been freaking out the past week, making sure everything was ok and when his boyfriend had appeared for class, red eyed and exhausted he had been there as support.

Despite sugas look it seemed that it had gone better than expected and had asked Daichi if it would be okay for him and Hinata to have the day off from training. He had nodded, up coming matches swimming in his mind but decided that this was definitely more important. 

He couldn't help but feel a little hurt. Suga had always had a comforting feeling to himself, he was someone you could tell your troubles to bad Daichi had always told himself that he was quite the same so it hurt to know that Hinata didn't tell him what was going on.

He just wanted to know if the tiny spiker was okay. He didn't even notice Suga walk up as the thoughts swam around him. "Daichi!" Suga shouted, making the captain snap to look at his boyfriend.

He nerves washed away as he saw the pure delight on the silver haired boys face. "It went well then." He said, sighing with relief. Suga hadn't really told him much either, saying it would be easier to explain once the outcome had happened.

Suga nodded enthusiastically, sitting on the swing next to him. "Kageyama asked Hinata out." He said, trying to sound nonchalant but failing to hide his glee. Daichi stared in disbelief. 

He would have had to blind and deaf not to realise that they not liked each other but he had always thought that they were way too immature to understand their feelings and even if they did he thought there stubbornness would lead to a 'I will never confess' sort of situation.

"Wait, I thought this was about hinatas health?" He said slow, a thousand questions crossing his mind. Suga gave a small nod. "It was related to it, Hinata said he would phone me when Kageyama left so we could talk about him telling other people." 

Daichi knew that Suga was sharp and could tell that Daichi was sad that he was being left out of the loop but Suga had no intention of letting anything on.

They swing back and forth on the swings in relative silence until sugas chirpy ring tone blasted from his phone. "Hinata?" 

~•~

"Hey, Suga. I'm just walking home. Kageyama just left." Hinatas voice shaking with shock of how everything had turned out. "Oh good, listen. I know this had been a big mile step for you and I don't want to push you out of your boundaries but I was thinking maybe you could tell the others?" Suga was trying to step away from Daichi who had gotten up from the swings to hear hinatas responses.

"Suga... I don't know. I, I know you're trying to help but like I showed you before I don't really know who I can trust." Hinatas voice sounded strained, quivering more out of fear of crying than of adrenaline. Suga wanted to get Hinata to tell Daichi, just to make him feel a bit better but knew that Hinata having to reveal he was an omega on two separate occasions was probably more than draining.

"That's fine. Also are you going to tell the team about you and Kageyama?" Trying to change the subject so that Hinata didn't cry any more than he had to. "I think so, I mean it wo-" Hinata cut off. 

"Hinata?" Suga asked, wondering where the boy had gone, the wind still blowing the background. "Suga?" Hinatas voice suddenly quieter. "Do you think they'll think I'm weak." It was like the thought just hit him even though Suga was sure Hinata had spent far too many nights ignoring his homework to figure out what would happen. 

Suga wondered if Daichi could hear, moving away again. "No Hinata, the fact that you would tell them despite the consequences means you're strong." He replied, trying to agree with his statement but he really didn't know how they act.

Omegas were national treasures- things to loved and given to kings and queens and Suga could just imagine the horror that the team would feel after realizing how they had acted in front of an omega. "They won't kick me off the team?" His voice tinny over the phone and Suga smiled again.

"I'll won't let them." Hoping his answer was simple enough, hoping that if it came to it then he could get them to let Hinata stay. There was a loud sigh on the other end. "I'll tell Daichi tomorrow. I'm just about to get home now, so see you tomorrow."

Suga hadn't even realized that Daichi had moved closer again, his eyes full of concern. 

~•~

Kageyama was so nervous. Now he was dating Hinata he wasn't exactly sure how to act. He didn't really want their relationship to change or anything. He had gotten to school the next day a little earlier only to see Hinata wiz past him, making a bee line for the gym.

"Ok, dumbass, that's cheating!" As he pushed himself forward to catch up. Hinata reached the gym first with Kageyama grumbling about how it didn't count. Hinata smiled, stretching his hand out towards Kageyamas and for a second he misunderstood before his eyes widened and he interlocked his fingers with hinatas.

"Good morning!" He said brightly, his mouth stretched into a smile, little crows feet appearing at the edge of his eyes and his hair jumped wildly with his erratic movements. All of Kageyamas worries seemed to float away before he remembered the team. 

How were they going to act? What were they going to say? Hinata must have noticed his intense face because he called out. "Oi, bakayama, I have something to tell you." He said, motioning for the taller boy to bend down, which he did.

Hinatas face was parallel with his cheek. "Thank you." He said, his voice no more than whisper as he pressed his lips against the others cheek. Kageyama could feel himself growing red and spluttered. "What for!" He exclaimed, squeezing hinatas hand tighter. 

"Come on, bakayama, I want to hit some toss's!" He exclaimed leaving the sentiment up in the air and all Kageyama could do was follow him into the gym. He could see how bright Hinata was acting, a complete reverse of the day before in which he acted so nervous he thought he might just keel over because of a heart attack.

They practiced until the third years appeared, Suga giving Kageyama and Hinata a knowing look while Daichi looked forlornly between Suga and the new couple. "Hinata how do feel?" He asked as he picked up one of the volleyballs. 

For a split second Hinata face fell, being reminded of... well pretty much everything. He gave a quick nod and Kageyama floundered for a second wondering how to comfort him- Kageyama didn't do comfort. "Dumbass, come on, I'll toss to you." He said, trying to keep his voice neutral and failed to not look surprised when Hinatas eyes went wide and his smile returned in full force. He had forgotten how simple Hinata was to read, how easy he was to please.

They walked over and Kageyama lowered his voice. "Do you want to tell the others? About us?" His voice tighter than he would have liked and Hinata beamed up at him, chirping a loud yes before saying that he wanted all of his toss' because that came as one of his boyfriend privileges.

Kageyama went bright red his eyes finding Suga who was snickering at them both and Daichi who looked slightly stunned before resuming his captain face saying that Kageyama would have to pass to other people, boyfriend privileges or not.

Hinata poured slightly but got ready and they began to practice. Finally everyone had filtered in to practice joining in with the new couple and Kageyama kept silently asking Hinata when they were going to tell everyone they were dating. 

Even Suga and Daichi seemed more concerned about it than Hinata who was jumping around exuberantly, so intensely that people didn't even ask if he was okay from yesterday. They made it all the way through practice with Kageyama feeling like his eyes had shriveled up from the lack blinking.

Hinata was bouncing around, messing with everyone as usual but as the practice came to an end he grabbed Kageyamas hand and began to drag him out. "Ha, has the shrimp made the king his bitch? Would that make you his queen?" Tsukishima called out, smirking from behind his hand.

Hinata paused by the door and Kageyama was about to bark a response but Hinata got there before him. "Hm.. now you say. I don't know how does it work when it's two guys. Hey Kageyama," turning to the taller boy who looked slightly shell shocked. "What is a guy called it when he dates a king?" 

To Kageyamas surprise there'd head had no malice in his voice, in fact he sounded excited, as though being called a queen was something exciting. It took a few seconds of pure silence before the entire team reacted. First it was screaming- the reason was hard to determine. 

Maybe it was because Hinata had just beat Tsukishima at his own game without even realising it or maybe it was because he just spilled that they were dating but it took less than ten seconds before Noya and tanaka had shoved him to the ground shouting at how could their precious kouhai go get hitched before they did.

Kageyama blushed, in fact this was the most he had ever blushed in one day, grumbling that they weren't married. And he would have been caught dead if they knew he had a mental 'weren't married, yet.' 

"Come on, let him up!" Daichi called, trying to get to the door but being blocked by the human pile. From underneath Hinata pushed himself free and jumped up, laughing as he pulled Kageyama out of the gym, being trailed by the rest of the team.

~•~

It was an understatement to say Daichi had been shocked when he had heard hinatas confession at the start of the practice let alone him contemplating his new title. As well as the fact that captai had been shooting the red head worried looks all practice.

Suga had said that Hinata was going to talk to Daichi but from the looks of it the spiker had forgotten. "Daichi, don't worry about it. Let him have this." Suga said as they walked to class and Daichi tried to nod, tried to understand by he couldn't get his head around it.

There was nothing that was that bad, was there? Suga said he wasn't in serious danger but he couldn't help but over react, what if he was actually dying! Other than his worried expression he kept his captain aura around him, not letting too much of his panic become visible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments and kudos are appreciated ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆


	8. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata had to go through with what he promised to Daichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry I haven't updated in ages (*⁰▿⁰*) I really appreciate comments and kudos!!

Suga was nervous, it seemed like he hadn't stopped being nervous since the bus ride from training camp. He had pulled Hinata to the side to decide on a time to tell Daichi as he had promised.

The red head had awkwardly decided that after school would be eat because he wanted to leave as soon as possible after if it all went wrong.

And then the day passed in slow motion, like each second lasted a year but eventually the end of the day came. Practice was slightly awkward the whole team taking side glances at the new couple.

~•~

Daichi was trying his very hardest not to get distracted but it was so hard, so infuriating to have to wait through practice to hear hinatas secret. Finally, FINALLY, practice came to an end. 

To everyone's surprise Hinata had sent Kageyama to wait by his bike while he talked to Daichi and Suga. None of the team thought it that strange that he had to speak to the captain and vice captain but to leave Kageyama behind. 

Daichi wasn't sure if it made him feel calm or more nervous. He waited in the gym, Suga giving in calming comments while Hinata grabbed his bags.

He felt like he was made of stone by the time Hinata came back, and if when he saw the middle blocker he realized that Hinata was the same. "Hinata!" Suga called, stepping towards him as though to invite the younger. 

The boy shuffled towards them, his hands glued to his side and his usually wide eyes were placed on the floor. "Hiya." His voice was low and more a mumble, full of anxiety. Daichi I brain was shooting off a million answers. He's dying, he's leaving, he's been attacked.

Hinata scratched the back of his neck looking at Suga for reassurance. "So you know that I have to take a lot of medicine and that I said I was scentless?" His voice shook violently, his eyes filling up. That was it, Hinata was dying, there was no other conclusion for Daichi.

He nodded closely, his eyes flicking towards his beta. Suga gave him a small smile before placing his hand on hinatas back in an attempt to be reassuring. "I... I'm not. I-" he sighed, like he was having a hard time even speaking. His voice breaking.

"It's okay." Suga murmured. Hinata gave a small nod, his hair bouncing as he did. "I- I'm an omega." 

Daichi almost fell over... and he wasn't even moving. Hinata didn't look up, kept his face towards the floor and Daichi stared. He had always been pretty calm other than when fights broke out but this was insane. 

He stared, he felt like he hadn't blinked in far too long. Suga was staring at him, his expression darkening as he stood there. Hinata was an omega. He had shouted at Hinata, he had thrown him out of the gym, he and the rest of the team had been walking around with their alpha scents fully on show in front of a MALE omega. 

He finally remembered to breath, to blink and when he looked down in front of him, hinata was gone. Suga was standing looking between the open door and back at Daichi.

"What was that!" He exclaimed, shouldering up to him. Daichi stared down at his silver haired boyfriend. "He's an omega?" His voice was so quiet, so timid, it was painfully unlike him. Suga looked taken aback but nodded.

"And you knew?" Another nod. He felt dissociated from his body, like his soul just left his body. "Why did he leave?" He asked, trying to figure out what expression was costing Suga's face.

"You know you were staring for around..." he looked up at the clock. "Five minutes, you weren't moving. I kept saying your name." Daichi couldn't help but be surprised, it had felt like he was staring for maybe a maximum of ten seconds. 

"He ran out half way through. Listen, you need to call him. I texted Kageyama."

~•~  
Something fishy was going on and no one knew it more than Tsukishima. It wasn't that he cared all that much it was just more that it was distracting. Whatever was going on with Hinata was a puzzle and he wanted the answer. 

"Do you think he's dying?" He asked, looking over at Yamaguchi, who just stared up at him in horror. "Hinata?" The other replyed, to which Tsukishima nodded.

It wasn't that nishinoya was evesdropping but he couldn't help but overhear... and neither could Tanaka. "Dying!" He squeaked causing their kouhais to whip around.

"I was kidding." Tsukishima said, completely void of any emotion. It didn't make any of them feel better. "But he- he was really shaken up at the camp and then-" Yamaguchi voice shook slightly.

"Why would those two dumbasses start dating if one of them was dying!" Tsukishima responded. "But what if there living out hinatas last moments together!"

Tsukishima sighed, something was up. "Well Hinata was staying after to speak to Daichi maybe we could find out!" Tanaka replied, looking between concern and excitement. Nishinoys was nodding furiously and even yamaguchi looked like he wanted to know what was up.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Asahi spoke up, his voice just as quivery as always. The brushed off his remark- the small group leaving to return back to the gym. 

~•~

From: Suga  
To: Kageyama  
Hinata ran out. Keep him here. I'm trying to speak to Daichi. 

Kageyama got the text just before Hinata appeared. The middle blocker was crying and shaking. Sobs falling from his mouth. He was thankful Suga had texted him. Thankful he knew what to expect.

"It went wrong." Hinata sobbed, pressing his face against Kageyamas chest. Carefully Kageyama placed his hands on Hinatas shoulders pushing him away so that they could look at each other's face. 

"Shouyou, tell me." He tried to make his voice softer but he knew that it was still far too harsh. He looked at Hinatas stained face. "Shou, what happened?" 

And then Hinata spilled. It wasn't as long a story as he was expecting. "He wasnt moving, he was staring like if he said anything I was going to break." Hinata was sobbing, and Kageyama let the shorter boy clutch him tighter. "I just don't want to be an omega."

Kageyama nodded. They had decided that he would stay out of the meeting because Hinata was worried that he would go crazy if Daichi got angry and at first he had disagreed, trying to say it would be fine but now he was thankful hadn't gone.

It was particularly that he felt angry at Daichi, no, it was more that Hinata hated himself- that these experienced made him hate himself. And it made Kageyamas blood boil. It made him more than furious.

The ring of his phone brought him out of his rage and he fished around his pocket pulling the device out. Sugas name popped up on the screen and pressed the answer button.

"Suga?" Kageyama said, his voice horribly level from his unbridled rage. "Hinata dropped his bags and phone. Daichi wants to speak to him. If he wants he can come back to the gym or just speak on the phone."

Kageyama relayed the message and Hinata once again pulled himself away from the safety of Kageyamas jumper. "Can we go to the gym?" Kageyama sighed in relief, he was glad that this time he was allowed to come. 

To make sure that he could prrotect Hinata even if he did get angry. They walked from out underneath the cover towards the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry not much happened in this chapter but I'm starting exams soon so writing ends up being my wind down activity


	9. Eavesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go back to the gym to talk it out but none of them know that they have a group of eavesdroppers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! My exams are over and I am back. I've got loads of free time for the next few days so I'm going to try and write a few more chapters.  
> I've been trying to keep the word count around 2000 words for each chapter but I'm a little behind so the next chapter is going to be a little bit longer to make up for it
> 
> Also thanks for all of the lovely comments and over a hundred kudos- thank you so much!! I was reading the forst chapter back and I feel like my writing has already improved so thank you all for the support!!! (*´꒳`*)

Daichi had had to sit down, his legs felt like jelly and then he phoned Hinata. He jumped into the air when the sound of hinatas phone resonated from his jumped which was lying on the ground next to his bag.

Suga sighed. "I'll phone Kageyama. I know you're shocked but hinatas really worried about everything. And if you dare try to kick him off the team I'll-" his face turned darker than a storm. "You don't want to know what I'll do." 

Daichi nodded, trying to force him brain to calm down- unsuccessfully. He listened to Suga as he phoned their Kouhais, sighing in relief when the silver haired boy said they were coming back.

They both waited, Daichis fingers digging in his thighs. The gym floor slid open with a thud.

~•~

Tanaka and nkya, followed by yamaguchi Tsukishima and a very scared looking asahi walked back to the gym to see Hinata and Kageyama step inside. The way they moved was slow and Hinata was clinging so close to Kageyama he looked more like a little monkey.

Yamaguchi could make out that his faces was red and his eyes flicked to Tanaka and nishinoya knowing if they noticed they would probably start a fight-because no one hurts their favorite kouhai. Luckily they were too unobservant to realize the red head had been crying. 

They kept silent as they watched the two walk into the gym, and nausea washed over them. What if he really was dying or maybe there could be something worse. The silence was overwhelming but they kept there feet moving.

They reached the edge of the gym, placing themselves next to the open door, hoping to hear as much as they could without being noticed. 

~•~

Hinata looked up, from behind where his face had been buried in Kageyamas jacket. Daichi still looked shell shocked but was now attempting a causal smile. Suga was beside him, eye brows knotted together with anxiety. 

"Hinata." Daichi called out, making the red head flinch. There was a split second where the captains face molded into a wince and hinatas soul almost shattered. He didn't want people to feel like they could mess with you. 

"Thank you, for telling me what was going on." He said, his voice slightly strained. Hinata gave a small nod, moving every so slightly away from Kageyama. "You can stay on the team, don't worry about that but it does sit on the fact that no one else knows about this. You can tell the team but it might cause outrage to know you're on the court."

Another tiny nod, his red hair bobbing up and down. His legs felt like stone but disconnected completely from Kageyama and bowed at the waist. "Thank you." He said, his voice cracking slightly with the remnants of his sobbing.

Daichi gave a proper smile, warm and fatherly. He walked closer, messing with the younger boy's hair. "I can't believe this's happened. I mean your basically royalty." He said, with a laugh. "We better get back, and don't forget practice early tomorrow!" 

Hinata couldn't help but cringe at the royalty comment but he knew that it was just an attempt to lighten the mood and so he appreciated it. He couldn't help it as the smile overtook his features, and he moved back towards Kageyama who had his eyes locked on the tiny red head. His icy blue eyes full of admiration. 

That was all Hinata could ever want, he linked his fingers together with the setter, got there bags before leaving the school grounds.

~•~

The team scrambled away as they heard the heavy footsteps of their captain and vice captain, Suga babbling about how proud he was of Daichi, how well he handled it. When they saw the look on Daichi faces it almost made them fall over. The look on daichi's face was unlike anything they had ever seen before. It wasn't the usual Daichi father anger or the tentative smile. His mouth hung open loosely and his eyes were wide, looking like he'd just been punched in the gut

Behind them Hinata and Kageyama appeared, their bags in one hand while holding each other's. "Thank you, Daichi-san, for being so understanding!" Hinata said, before the two dashed off in the direction of the bike racks. Daichi had turned, his expression quickly flickered into a smile before the boys could notice but as soon as they had run off and it turned back to the look of utter confusion. 

They hadn't been able to hear much from outside the gym, a few loud thank you's and the fact that there might be outrage. "Did you hear? He said Hinata was basically royalty..." Yamaguchi said, and the others nodded. 

Noya and Tanaka watched as the two younger kouhais zoomed towards the the bike rack. "Can we go now?" Asahi asked, his voice trembling slightly. Tsukishima had already got up, moving away before Yamaguchi quickly followed. The two third years and Asahi seemed to move also but didn't attempt to catch up to the first years. 

His brain was already in overdrive connecting all of the pieces, but he couldn't seem to find the bigger picture. What the hell does royalty have to do with it and there could be outrage? He thought, not even noticing Yamaguchi babbling nervously beside him.

"Tsuki?" Yamaguchi asked, obviously not the first time he had said it. "Huh? Sorry, pardon?" He said, moving away from his theories to listen to Yamaguchi.

"Do you think Hinata will tell us?" His voice wobbling, his eyes slightly wet as though he was just about to cry. Tsukishima moved his eyes away, he didn't like seeing Yamaguchi in that state. 

"Maybe. It seemed like someone like Hinata works off other people's emotions, if people aren't very receptive he sulks or argues but if they praise him he gets really confident or embarrassed. Considering Daichi's response it might give Hinata the extra confidence he needs." 

It made sense but it seemed like there was something more to it. To Tsukishima Hinata was weird, always had been. He was far too loud and over the top and then he had all his health problems. Tsukishima was slightly relieved that Hinata wasn't dying, well maybe more than slightly but he wasn't going to admit it. 

"From what Suga was saying it sounds like he already knew and so did Kageyama and considering they're all still friends with hinata I'm sure he'll tell us." Tsukishima said, his voice it's usual monotone. 

Yamaguchi nodded but but his lip, chewing on the skin. 

~•~

Kageyama was glad that it was over. He had perched himself on the back of hinatas bike- which he didn't enjoy at all because he was pretty sure Hinata was prone to falling off his bike and he did not want to get caught up in that. His legs were too long, however, for him to use hinata's midget bike so he had begrudgingly placed himself on the back wheel, resting his feet on the small metal bars that stuck out of the wheels center. 

He could tell Hinata was already more awake than he had been all day, he would occasionally hear the ginger laugh as though it was all a joke to him but he knew it was more out of relief. "Do you want to stay over?" Hinata asked, they were getting closer to the cross roads that they usually diverged at and the alpha yelled a quick yes, his voice not traveling too far, being taken by the wind. 

Hinata loved contact, even before he had befriended Kageyama completely he had loved to place his hands on the others shoulder, if he could reach, or try to get Kageyama to ruffle his hair. He even liked the death grip Kageyama would place on his skull. 

The taller of the two knew that Hinata would need support, and that he found it in physical contact. Hinata was huffing and puffing as they started the ascent up the mountain and Kageyama yelled at him to stop so they could walk instead. 

"So will you tell them?" He asked, worrying that he'll annoy Hinata. The tiny spiker' ahead was tilted up towards the darkening sky. His large eyes searching for every bright star that hung there. Just as Kageyama was going to ask again the redhead opened his mouth.

"I- I don't know. I trust them all but it only takes one person, you know, to slip up and then everyone might know. I don't want to have to blame anyone for not being able to keep my secret. It's easier if I just keep it to myself." He said, as though trying to convince himself more than speak to Kageyama.

The black haired alpha looked at the tiny omega in slight awe. His hand shot out grabbing hinatas head, squeezing his skull. "Dumbass! If you get too philosophical you'll stop thinking about getting better at volleyball. We all know your receives still suck." 

Hinata squealed under the pressure, telling the other to let him go. "I've gotten better you know! And if your my boyfriend now you should be helping me get better!" He screeched, Kageyama managing to keep his scowl on for just long enough before cracking out his evil grin. 

Hinata ran away screaming that Kageyama might murder him and before long they were both racing each other to hinatas house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have big plans for the next part of this story so get ready for some drama. I'm going to wrap up the story after what I've got planned but I'm not sure what the ending should be ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡ thanks for reading and all the kudos!! Really appreciate it


	10. Decisions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata doesn't know what I do. He knows what he should do but he doesn't want to listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I'm back! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while- I've been doing some writing for other stories while I was having a hard time connecting this part of the story to the next! I've written a lot so keep an eye out for the other stories that are coming up! I'm still continuing this so I'm sorry I've left it for a while!

A week. A week had passed and Hinata had said no more. He didn't pull yamaguchi aside to tell him any secrets or announce anything to the team. But they could tell it was eating away at him.

In the moments between classes or sets in volleyball he would stand, staring vacantly as though trying to piece something together. Volleyball seemed to be his only solace, he could switch off his brain and let his instincts take over.

He'd imagined a million different ways telling the team could go. The betas would probably stay the same, if not act like he was of a higher class but the alphas. Either they would attack him or they would get as far away as possible from him.

Male omegas, as it were, were seen as almost deities to some while vermin to others. Some believed it was Devine to get a male who could do the same as a female while others thought it was a sign of weakness- disgusting that had to be removed. A lot of women hated male omegas saying that children that they bore were misshapen and disgusting. The two ideas of how to act towards male omegas meant everything would change

Hinata wanted nothing to change. But he could already see it happening. With Kageyama he wasn't sure if it was because they were dating now or if he was an omega. The dark haired alpha would do things for him that he could easily do himself- Hinata would smile, hoping it was just a boyfriend thing but something in the back of his mind told him it was more than that.

Other than that Kageyama didn't put that much effort in anything else, just calling Hinata a dumbass though sometimes stuttering over the words like he shouldn't really be saying them. When it happened Hinata would take the chance to provoke him to make sure that he would forget his doubts.

Daichi on the other hand had completely changed his demeanour. He would say that Hinata didn't have to join in with any volley drills that were too hard or that if anyone was speaking to him without asking he would try to have a word with them. 

Hinata hated it, he hated the confused looks the team would give him, excluding Kageyama and Suga, and he would say it would be fine and join in with the drills. Hinata was more than over the moon when Daichi had had a positive response about his true gender but now he didn't want to tell anyone else.

Daichi wasn't helping because he was having trouble being subversive about it. When Kageyama and Hinata would bicker it would always be Kageyama on the receiving end of a lecture while Hinata would stand a little way a way actually jealous that he wasn't being told off too.

Every time Noya would tackle him, slamming him into the hard wooden floor of the gym, wrestler style, Daichi would run over to make sure he was okay. Suga, hinatas saving grace, picked up on this quickly. Making sure that he would jab Daichi in the side if he was acting strange.

The silver haired beta would even tell Hinata off in the background when Daichi silently refused to do so. Suga had pulled him aside a few times over the week and was getting worried.

Hinatas long stares into oblivion seemed to be getting longer and longer and he knew Daichi's behaviour was having an unwanted effect on the tiny spiker.

"Hinata! Can you come over here, I want to go through some drills with you." He said, waving him over from where he was doing block practice. The red head ran over, ignoring Tsukishima chuckles at how he would never break his block.

They spoke in the corner of the gym, there voices lowered to hushed tones. "Hinata, how are you feeling?" The silver haired setter looked worried, his brows knitted together. Hinata grumbled a little 'fine' which was completely unconvincing. 

"I've spoke to Daichi- again. He doesn't seem to be getting it and I know I've already asked you about the team but are you going to tell them?" His voice was soft and airy, neither of them noticing most of the team was trying to eavesdrop on their conversation, unsuccessfully.

"I- I don't know. Daichi is proof enough of what happens..." he said, looking down at the floor. Suga gave a small nod, cursing Daichi for his overprotective nature appearing. "Okay, I'm going to make sure Daichi stops acting like an idiot, and if it gets better you'll tell them. Right?" 

Hinata shifted on his feet- he didn't really want to promise anything but gave a small nod. "Maybe." Suga smiled, leaving Hinata to stare wistfully at the floor.

~•~

Tsukishima was stuck. It was like trying to figure out someone's next move. He'd kept his eye on Hinata and the way Daichi had suddenly started acting he actually began to ponder whether Hinata was dying. 

He noticed how quick Suga was to rework the captains mistakes, telling Hinata off at any appropriate moment. His eyes narrowed as he watched Suga and Hinata talk. The tiny spiker seemed to deflate, his eyes trained on the ground. 

Yamaguchi seemed to pick up on his lack of concentration at volleyball calling out his name. Tsukishima turned away from his thoughts. He could figure it out another time. 

~•~

"Okay, everyone, we have an away game next Saturday so I expect everyone to be in tiptop shape by then. We've been improving really well but let's see how much we can get done in this next week." Ukai called out as everyone waited to be debriefed.

"Who are we playing against?" Hinata exclaimed, some of the light returning to his eyes. Ukai looked slightly exasperated but smiled. "It's a school from Yamagata prefecture. So meet up at the school gates to leave at seven, the march starts at ten. You guys can leave." He said, happy that he could go have a cigarette. 

The team nodded, returning to the changing rooms to grab their stuff. Hinata half wondered what it would be like to be able to use the omega changing room except the fact it was mainly used by girls and then everyone would know he was an omega.

When he was little he was used the omega toilets with his mother, despite being a beta she said that she preferred it to the alpha ones- which to her always smelt far too strong. He wondered what it would be like if he had been born at beta like his mother and father, and probably like his sister- though not having presented yet showed beta tendencies. He shook the thought away, returning back to his inner turmoil of whether or not he should tell them.

He knew he shouldn't. He would be in danger if he told them, it made no sense to tell them but he wanted to. He wanted to stop having to worry that people would take his pills because they thought it was unimportant or make fun of him for being mature less. 

He wished he had just been born natureless in the first place. "Hinata!" A voice called out, bringing in back, away from his thoughts. "Huh?" He said, reaching to pick up his bag.

"I was calling you for like five minutes." Kageyama barked and Hinata smiled. "Sorry, your voices is so dull I don't even pick it up anymore." He giggled, grabbing his bag and racing towards the door quickly followed by the dark haired alpha.

"Dumbass! When I catch you!" He yelled, but Hinata could tell that Kageyama was thankful to see Hinata trying to happy. To be normal. 

They reached the bike rack and Kageyama tackled the smaller boy into a headlock, laughing manically. Hinata could help but laugh through his shouts of pain. "Let go!" He squealed and Kageyama abided. 

He took his bike out of its slot and they began to walk together. "Shou... are you okay? With everything?" Kageyama asked as they pulled away from the school gates. Hinata looked up at him and smiled.

He was tired and fed up but knowing he could still argue with Kageyama maxes it seems much more fun- even if it did take a bit of work for Kageyama to bite the bait.

"Yeah, I- I just got to sort everything out in my head. I- I can't stay hidden forever, you know." Hinatas voice was still happy and he leant closer to the raven haired boy.

~•~

Tsukishima watched as the two boys left through the school gates. "Yamaguchi?" He said, looking to his left who nodded. "We should follow them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I appreciate everyone's comments and kudos!
> 
> Also this is inbetad


	11. The week before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the detectives Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are on the move- hinatas got a doctors appointment and there's a match at the end of the week :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immmm back. Sorry I haven't posted, I'm lazy. I've written a lot, despite the aforementioned laziness! The only thing is there for other stories. I'm trying to complete this before I start any other because I know there's little chance of me completeling this if I do.
> 
> If anything doesn't make sense comment because I made a half attempt to beta it but I was also cutting and pasting bits in so I've probably made some continuity errors. 
> 
> The next chapter after this is one I've written ages ago and actually really like. It's pretty dramatic and this is mainly just set up/ sorry!!
> 
> Also thanks to @twilycat for reminding me that I need to post this- don't know if you'll read this but thanks anyway╰(*´︶`*)╯

Tsukishima was fed up. He wanted to know what the hell was up with Hinata- he was sick of watching people around him. He followed the two closely, almost barfing at their horrible pda but managing to stay hidden because both were complete idiots and didn't take notice of there surroundings. 

As they left through the gates Tsukishima ran to catch up, yamaguchi following close behind. It was sickening how close Hinata and Kageyama were standing and to Tsukishima surprise Hinata was speaking softly. He was straining slightly to hear but could still pick up certain words. 

"I just don't know if it's the right thing to do."

"I want to tell them."

"What if they kick me off the team?"

At first Kageyama gave short responses. Things to reassure the other boy while adding a playful 'dumbass' or 'idiot' into the mix but at the team related question his aura changed completely. Hinata had worked hard at practice and even Tsukishima looked knew he deserved to be on the court. Kageyama growled, angered by the smaller boy.

"Hinata, I can't help that I'm an alpha and you can't help that you're omega- if I can play so can you."

Tsukishima froze, rooted to his spot as yamaguchi sucked in a sharp breath. Neither Hinata nor Kageyama noticed them but they didn't dare move in case they were discovered. The answer seemed to placate the orange haired boy and he wrapped his fingers into Kageyamas. 

They watched as the two disappeared before yamaguchis hand found Tsukishimas arm, his grip tightening painfully. "H-hinatas an omega?" He asked, breathlessly. Tsukishima managed to shift his eyes from the spot the two had disappeared from to yamaguchi. 

"I-it makes sense." Tsukishima said, his brain twisting around the revelation. Hinatas surplus of pills, the way Daichi was acting around him. Yamaguchi face was completely drained of blood, his eyes wide with fear. "W-wha- the way we acted. We're going to be thrown in jail." He said, his voice high pitched and full of tension.

Tsukishima mulled over the thought for less than a second before shaking his head. "Hinata didn't want anyone to k-"  
"We can't hang around with them. Hinata can't be on the team. It's too dangerous. Tsukki we can't hang out with them." The smaller boy pleaded his eyes full of fear and tears.

Tsukishima looked down at him and gave a small nod. Half of him wanted to tell yamaguchi to stop being a wuss but even he was slightly scared. He knew if Hinata didn't want people to know it was probably either he was scared of their reaction or he didn't want it to get in the way of his life, part of Tsukishima couldn't disagree. But if anyone saw the way he had made snarky comments and how Yamaguchi had agreed they'd almost certainly be annexed. "W-we can't let Hinata know that we know." He whispered, his voice just as tight as yamaguchi grip which had softened slightly as Tsukishima agreed that they should leave Hinata alone. 

~•~

Hinata groaned. They were going for a match on Saturday and everyone was focused on training. He didn't want to think about anything else... except he had a doctors appointment.

He had told Tadeka the day after the match had been announced, which was a Monday, and his doctors appointment was on the Wednesday. So he was energised on Tuesday, ready to practice ten times harder to make up for missing the next day. 

He got to the gates ten minutes earlier than usual, bouncing on his feet. He was still nervous about how Daichi was going to act but he just wanted to play as much volleyball as possible. He bounced on the balls of his feet waiting for the dark haired alpha to appear when it was Yamaguchi.

The boy froze when he saw Hinata, who noticed him immediately, waving widely and rushing towards him. Yamaguchi entire body tended as Hinata leaned forward into the betas space. "Yamaguchi! You're early- do you want to join me and Kageyama for practice?" His voice was bright and Yamaguchi felt a flicker of anger rush through him.

How could Hinata be so selfish? If everyone knew who he was, what he was all of his friends were bound to be exiled for mistreating the male omega, but Hinata seemed unfazed by this. "I-I-" yamaguchi stuttered trying to find what the right thing to do was. 

Disobeying Hinata was dangerous but staying near him would be more so. Hinata seemed to read the discomfort on Yamaguchi's face, pulling himself back. "Do you have school work? You're so diligent Yamaguchi! I'm only good at volleyball- and even then I have a lot to do!" 

Yamaguchi muscles were sore from him tensing and gave a robotic nod before walking away without anything else. The answer seemed to make the omega relax into another bright smile and waved him away, not annoyed by Yamaguchis lack of reply. 

Practice went on as usual, everyone putting their hardest in before the game but Tsukishima didn't come. Not that that was a bad thing for Kageyama or Hinata, but it did annoy them. How could both Tsukishima and yamaguchi be ditching. 

The went much the same, both Yamaguchi had disappeared at lunch but it wasn't uncommon for them to eat without the pair because they usually went to go play volleyball for a bit. The alpha, omega duo turned up at practice after school, finally seeing Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, and though they kept there distance not a lot changed. 

~•~

Hinata groaned. He wanted to focuse on training for the upcoming match.. He didn't want to think about anything else, trying to work as hard as possible, but alas, he had a doctors appointment. Which meant he had to skip morning and afternoon practice and not get tossed from Kageyama at lunch, due to it being his two month check up as well as an update on his condition after the training camp.

He pulled himself out of bed knowing that his mother would scold him if he stayed there. He would rather be in bed if he knew he wasn't going to be able to play volleyball but he'd rather not be told off in general. He pulled some clothes from his wardrobe, bright and colourful that mad whom feel strange considering it was meant to be a school day.

He had told Tadeka about the appointment, saying he would have to take the day off. Tadeka had smiled and said it was fine, if he knew Hinata at all he would do double his normal regiment to try and catch up. 

~•~

Hinata sighed, the clinical smell of antiseptic and medicine filling his nose. His mother had dropped him off at the hospital ten minutes earlier apologizing to him profusely. He didn't mind, she had to work and he had been to the hospital by himself before. He knew that she was worried from the training camp, wanting to know if there'd be any long term consequences.

He promised that he would tell her everything and she had even given him a lost full of things to ask when he got the chance. He looked down at the half crinkled paper, his eyes running over the list. The chairs in the plain waiting room were uncomfortable and he tried to reposition only to find himself even more uncomfortable.

His phone buzzed, tearing his mind away from the horrid chairs. He pulled out the device, the blue screen glaring back, the top notification appeared and Hinata couldn't help but smile. Kageyama had promised to text him before volleyball practice had started and despite neither of them being particularly fluffy he appreciated the sentiment.

He opened the message. Smiling st the name the other boy came up as. He knew Kageyama didn't like it but it always made him giggle.

Kageyalpha: That appointment better be good if you're missing volleyball. We can practice at break tomorrow.

Hinata smiled, shaking his head in disbelief. He quickly typed back a message saying that if he didn't get the extra practice Hinata wins two points. Making him at 53-51. With Hinata winning.

Hinata didn't hate the hospital or anything. It was annoying and a hassle but it could be helped. Just as he got a reply from Kageyama a nurse called out his name. He snuck a look at the message as walked to the doctors office. He could help but grin.

Kageyalpha: You're on.

The nurse smiled at him as he entered the doctors office, the doctor reviewing a folder before  
Looking up and greeting him. "Ah, Hinata-kun, it's not been long since we last saw each other!" She smiled ushering Hinata over. Hinata smiled back, nodding. They had met when Hinata had had the rut fiasco, and though Goto-sensei had been hinatas doctor since he had presented as an omega most of his meetings were with nurses rather than the doctor herself.

She was a pretty woman, an alpha and from years of seeing her Hinata could tell she was utterly fascinated with omegas. She wasn't like anyone else he had ever met on the subject of gender. Even his parents, who no longer felt distraught at their sons gender, didn't like people knowing. The doctor, however, was always telling Hinata that he should proclaim it to the heavens, let everyone know because the more people know, the  
more they can learn. 

The thought was nice but Hinata knew he couldn't go through with it. He knew how people reacted to finding out his secondary gender, alienating him and putting him on some crazy pedestal that made it impossible for him to reach their standards.

"Now! Let's get straight to business . So as you managed to stop your heat after your training camp, correct?" He nodded, grinning at her enthusiasm. "Right, so it seems that you're going to have to schedule a heat as soon as possible. It's pretty dangerous taking heat suppressor right when a heats about to hit." Hinatas smile fell, he hated heats. They were horrid, but he nodded, knowing there was little that could be done. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that." He mumbled.

She let out a sad laugh. "I know it's annoying. When is the next time you can do it? I'll give you all your medications and advice." She said, just as brightly as before. They had the match coming up on Saturday, but he didn't know about after that. "Monday?" He said. 

She nodded, proceeding to tell him to stop his medications so his body could detox and then tablets to kick start his heat. He listened to all her information, asking all the questions his mother had told him to. 

~•~

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were surprised to see Hinata absent at school. Tsukishima could tell that hinatas true nature was really getting to the beta. When they got to practice a weight seemed to lift off Yamaguchi a shoulders, seeing the red head to be nowhere. The beta seemed to relax, knowing that he didn't have to tiptoe around and both of them got stuck into volleyball.

At lunch Kageyama appeared, looking slightly lost without the addition of a certain ginger. He sat down with them, and once again Yamaguchi felt his skin prickle. It was usually Hinata and him who made most of the conversations so without the red head every interaction felt forced.

Yamaguchi was trying so hard to keep his mouth shut, worried if he said anything he would accidentally slip up and mention hinatas omega nature. The beta couldn't help but study the alpha king, wondering if he knew before or after they started dating. What if Kageyama saw Hinata, the omega, as a trophy. He knew the boy had changed since the start of the year but part of him couldn't shake the idea that he just saw the omega as a prize. 

The other night, when Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had started there short lived spy mission, Kageyama had seemed sincere in his statements, the way he acted around the omega. But yamaguchis mind started writing, creating connections and the like. What if the omega was in danger? What if Kageyama forced the omega to bond with him? What if Kageyama knew that Tsukishima and himself were there and was just saying the comforting things as a show?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This to mention! I know Yamaguchi kind of went off the deep end but I wanted the idea that the society is so obsessed with the fact that male omegas are practically royalty to cloud his judgement. Also the fact I used the word omega so much in Yamaguchi POV was because I wanted to further emphasise the fact that that's all he's really focusing on.
> 
> Hope you like it. I don't really think it's all that good but I'm hoping the next chapter will be worth it(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))♡


End file.
